After I met you
by Justme210
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a successful businessman, but he was concerned only on his work and on his mother's health. But it seems that something had changed when he met his mother's new doctor. She was such a nice and spontaneous girl, but could she change his life ?
1. Starting to know you

Ichigo has one of the most important car companies in the word. Despite the promising succes in his business life he was living a lonely life. The business occupied most of his time, but it didn't bother him. All his contact with humanity was reduces only at his mother and his secretary Neliel. With his father and sisters he had hardy speak. They met with each other occasionally in his mother's hospital room. They had not been since forever like that, they were a united familly, until Ichigo's mother was ill and ties began to cool down. Ichigo left his home at 17 to live with his uncle, Urahara, and to be closer to his mother's hospital. Urahara always supported him and in this way he succeded to become a successful man. Now he was sitting in his office and he was enjoying his coffe. Today was a quite day. It have scheduled just a business meeting in a few hours. Despite this he came to his office early in the morning. Neliel brought him his breakfast as usual, but she gingled. Ichigo stopped for a moment and he examined her carefully ''What's so funny ?"

"Just you. Did you fight again with your dad ? You should not be so hard with him, after all he suffers in his own way." Ichigo pushed far away from him the coffee mug.

"If you know me so well then you already know the answer. He deserves all. If he hadn't been always so carefree my mother would not be in this stat. I'm so tired of his bad jokes and his idiotic face" The secretary sighed.

"Ichigo, you have already 21 years. Don't you think it's time to put an end to this silly quarrel ? You should concentrate yourself more on finding a girlfriend. You will not stay young forever."

"I'm happy as I'm and you should not get so involved in my personal life."

"Ichigo, I'm one of your few friends. It does not seem right to give you some advices ? " Ichigo raised himself and he put his jacket on him, ignoring Neliel's words.

"I want you to write the persons who will call me and the updates about Wert's project. I will come back in an hour or two."

"Fine, if you want so, but you know that I will not let you postphone indefinitely this discussion. Do you want me to call Grimmjow to lead you ?"

"No, I can lead by myself. It will help me relax."

"Ok. Will you be at the hospital ?"

"Yes, most of the time. Why ?"

"Rukia called last night while you were gone and she said that she wants to see you, so it would be nice to keep your phone handly in case that she will call you or you can send a sms once in a while to let me know where she can find you."

"I understand. Other news ?"

"No, that was it. Drive carefully." Ichigo exited the room slamming the door. The cup almost felt, but Neliel caught it in time through the coffee was spilled on the floor and even on her shoes. "What the hell, they were my favorite shoes. Sometimes this boy annoys me so much. Huh... I hope he will find his peace once in order to not give to me more headaches." Neliel did her job, but her nerves slowly disappearing because of all the people she knew the best his reasons.

Ichigo was driving at a high speed. This was helping him to clear his thoughts. The road to the hospital was quite short. It took only 10 minutes. After he parked his red car he stopped at the corner of the hospital to buy a bunch of white roses. They were his mother favorites and for sure he could make her smile with this little gift. After he pid at the flower girl he rushed to his mother's salon. It was not the right time for visits. Most of the patients ate, but he still hopes that he will be able to stay with her. When he arrived in the front of her room and he wanted to enter, a girl come out of the door and hit him by mistake. He wanted to say something to the girl, but she covered his mouth with her hand and waved her another hand to let him know to make silence. After she was sure that he understood the message, she allowed him to take a look in the salon. His mother was sleaping so quiet. It would be a shame to bother her. He throw the old bouquet of flowers from the vase and he replaced it with the new one. Then he gave a kiss on his mother's forehead and he arranged her hair. She resembled with an angel, the angel who took a good care to her kids and in the same time she has a beautiful career. She is like a superhero to him and because of this he gets angry when someone insults her. He wanted to spend more time with her, even if he had to remain silent, but the girl waved one hand to him that it was the time for him to leave. Ichigo understood the message and he left the room immediately after he moved one last look at his mother. Then he remained in the hall with the girl in white coat. She walked to the jukebox coffee and she selected two large coffees with milk. After the program had ended she handed one to Ichigo, and she kept the another for herself.

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee."

"I don't accept refusals. It's my way of apologizing because I hit you accidentally, plus a coffee a day is good for your healt. Are'n you going to listen to a medical advice ?"

"After all we're in a hospital and I think that the doctor's advice worths something, especially here. Thank you."

"With pleasure. In addition I had something to discuss with you."

"About what ? "

"About your mother. It seems that her condition worsens. Analyses came out worse compared with the last time. Apparently it was very much stress around her recently and her body can not handle that. I would prefer to avoid if it's possible the divergences with your dad in front of her."

"So that's hove the doctors say in the nicest way that if I wouldn't change my behavior I will not be allowed to step in the hospital."

"Something like that. It's nothing personal, believe me, it's just for the sake of your mother. I spoke with her these days and you're important to her so it would be a shame that someone could forbid you to come to see her, isn't it ?"

"Don't you think that you're trying to enter too deep into people's lives ? Shouldn't you to focus on your job ?"

"My patients are my job, their personal lives have a big influence in their health. I care for my patients so do not blame me that I help people if I can."

"Big words for somone who just started her career. How did you get in a hospital so famous ? I think that you didn't finished your courses yet."

"You're wrong. I finished my courses a long time ago I graduated in just one year and I ws quite promosing that they decided to put me to work. And I did all I must to do and I have advanced to where I'm now. Other questions ?"

"Yes."

"You're uite tlkative, although you seem like a quiet person. I will answer at your questions, but let's go to eat somewhere, I hadn't eaten my breakfast. I'll change my clothes in 3 minutes. You can wait for me here or you can go. Whatever you want."

"I will wait here. Be fast."

"Yes, sir."

The girl disappeared and Ichigo remained annoyed. In that moment he realized just how easily he could talk with this girl on a subject quite normal whatisn't related to business, plus she invited him in town after she bought to him a coffee. May be this day weirdest ? The answet didn't late to apper. His father and his sister have appeared. Isshin yelled Ichigo's name and he wanted to jump in his arms just when the lady doctor as nearby. Ichigo was surprised to see how different she was looking n the normal clothes. Even in hospital glowns she was nice, but now she was gorgeous. His father will probably make any idiot comments in front of her, but Ichigo must to abstain himself if wnts to make a change to don't lent anybody to not allow ro him to visit his mother. The girl smiled and she politely and she welcomed Ichigo's father. "Hello, Mr Kurosaki. My name is Inoue Orihime, I'm the new doctor of your wife. I would apprecite if you could free a part of your time in order to have a little talk someday." Ichigo was expecting his reaction. With every second what was passing Ichigo was aware that his dad will make him even more ashamed. Isshin's face changed into a perverse one. Then he put his hand's on Orihime's shoulders and he examinated carefully her eyes. The girl was quite puzzled by what he wanted from her, but Isshin isn't the kind of man who will let you think about what he wanted to do or what the hell is in his mind. A moment later, he embraced her and he began to cry.

"Ichigo, you made me so happy. You have finally found a woman for you and she's so beautiful and smart. I must go to tell Masaki. Our boy has grown so quickly." Ichigo was ready to deny everything and he also was prepared to give his dad a punch welldeserved, but Orihime stopped him. She waved gently her hand on Isshin's back and that made him to calm down. When she was sure that the man was better she withdrew from his embrace.

"Masaki in sleeping now, plus such news would not do good for her health, so could you keep the secret for a while ?" Ichigo was surprised by how easily Orihime managed to calm down his old man. Like she put him under a spell. If she wasn't hired he would immediately hired her in his company.

"Fine, this will remain between us. Ichigo you better take care of this girl. If something bad happens with her I will..."

"Do you know that I'm your son, don't you ? "

"Yes, and because I know that I drew your attention." Of course that his father had to say an idiot thing. Why did he tried to speak with him ? He knows that he will never get a normal conversation. Orihime's arm covered Ichigo's. Kurosaki's men don't need much time to start a fight. The entire hospital was talking about them so many eyes were on Ichigo and Isshin. Orihime tried to calm the sittuation and to avoid another problem so she decided to increase the distance between Ichigo and his familly till the men will be better.

"Oh, it's so late. Mr Kurosaki, please excuse us, but we have to leave. It was nice to meet you. It's probably that we will meet again soon."

"Well than, have fun."

"We will." Orihime smiled and waved her hand, then she go out from the hospital courtyard with Ichigo. She could not stop her laught. Ichigo was angry because Orihime brought him into this game. "I'm sorry for everything I said, but that was my best idea to avoid you two to fight again in front of you want I can clarify the situation in these days. After all is my fault."

"Forget it. My father is a person who does not understand things like that, so you better took care of your job and try to avoid him."

"Everyone can understand what you want to tell to him/her when you know in what way you can talk with he/she. Everything is based on communication."

"If you say so... In what direction are we going ?"

"We're going to get my car. Being a doctor involves to be availavle 24/7 so I must to drive everywhere."

"What a headache. We will take my car. It's parked right here, plus probably mine is faster tha yours. I can bring you back faster then I will continue my affairs."

"As you want." Ichigo felt that he's the master of the situation. He will bring her in one of his favorite places, where they will not meet anyone known. Orihime was not too surprised at the sight of the car, and she opened the door by herself. Because of that Ichigo remained with his hands in air. He was not used with such girls, who can change the control of the situation. He grinned, then he entered in his car. Around her he was feeling relaxed, but in the same time it was hard for him to start a discussion. Why did he agreed to go out with her ? Why he wanted to know more about her ? To drive a company is much easier than to put your thoughts in order, this was the reason why he created the company. He liked the fact that the company takes the most of his time and he hates when he had nothing to do, because thoughts and feeling flooded his mind. Ichigo was a boy who loved his to live and he adored his mom, but he never was strong enough to protect her. Kurosaki Ichigo was a successful businessman, who owned musch money and power, but it seems that even now he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Knowing that he's unable to do at least that was making him to suffer enormously. Orihime's touch made him to wake up from his thoughts and in the same time to calm himself. Her gaze was concerned. For Ichigo this would mean a foolish thing, but at this time it didn't bother him. He parked the car and then he pulled the belt.

"Let's go ! " 


	2. Our first meeting

Breakfast at 1 p.m.

Orihime left the car and she seemed to be quite familiar with the place, which allowed Ichigo to check his phone. He had a missed call from Neliel and that was never a good sign. He wanted to call her back, but Orihime took his hand and dragged him after her. Ichigo was surprised by her aggressive behavior, but he had to accept it. They sat at a table near the window and Ichigo inspected the phone again. Orihime took a menu from the table and she tried to decide what to eat. She was a little annoyed that her partner had other plans. Ichigo wasn't paying attention at details. He was caught up in a discussion with Neliel about his irresponsibility to respond at it when she calls him. She was such a protective mother and that annoyed him, after all he was an adult now, so he can do whatever he wants without to excuse himself in front of someone. His gaze stopped on the clock and he realized that the meeting will begin in an hour. He wanted cancel it, because he wasn't in the mood to be there. He was surprised when Orihime simply took his phone from his hand. "For what was this ?"

"Huh... you can be so dreamy. I call you for a couple of times, but you didn't answered. The waiter is here and he wants to know what you want to order."

"Oh... You're right. I want a beef steak with french fries and a coffee. Thanks." After waiter finished his note he left. Orihime pushed back Ichigo's phone to him. Orihime looked pretty cute in that moment. She was playing with one of her fingers around the mouth of a glass. Suddenly she smiled when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Oh, boy. I said to you that it's good to drink a coffee a day, but this is already the second. I don't want to fell myself responsible if you get sick." Ichigo grinned, meanwhile the waiter brought them his coffee and her fresh orange.

"In fact this is the third, but I didn't succeded to drink the first two and seeing how the things are going I'm afraid that it's possible that I will not have enough time to drink it." Orihime's gaze was now curious to find out what he wanted to mean.

"Do you have business to solve ?"

"Something like that. I must to attend to a meeting soon and I need to find out when a friend of mine will arrive." Orihime smiled then she turned her spoon at him.

"I understand. She probably means a lot for you, because you consider her so important. It's nice to see that you found someone to love. I throught you had be alone forever. You succeded to scare many nurses. If it were pannel in the girls locker room with people to avoid, I think your picture would be put in the middle."

"It's just a childhood friend and I'm not frightening."

"Says the man who threw his father out of the window."

"It wasn't my fault that it was open."

"Ok, ok, you win. I don't want to argue with you. Look the food is ready, let's eat."

"Yeah." The waiter came and he placed the plates in front of them. Orihime seemes to be so excited to see her order, a plate with chicken and rice. She used her fork and took a big piece of chitchen in her mouth, after what she pulled out a sound of pleasure. She blushed when she realized what she did. Ichigo smiled. He wasn't used to smile, but he liked it. He felt himself like a normal person around her. A feeling that he didn't sensed for a long time. He was amused to see her eating pleasure and also the pleasure to spent time with him.

"Did something happen ?" Asked her, astonished by the intensity of his gaze.

"No, nothing happened. It's just that I had never seen anyone enjoying so much the food." Orihime smiled and she moved her hand through her hair ashamed.

"It's true that I like food, I like cooking too, but this taste woke me some memories. My brother used to make this whenever I was upset."

"And why did he stopped to prepare it?"

"Because he died... " Ichigo almost chocked with his food hearing these words. He could not imagine the pain that she suffered. He wanted to apologize, but it probably would not have helped. Orihime took a few slips of her drink and then she apologized and she went to the bathroom. Ichigo felt like an idiot. She was nice with him and he... Tsh.. When will he learn to speak with people normally ? Orihime returned after a few minutes. He could see that her eyes had taken a reddish colour. Despite of that Orihime had a fake smile and she asked him to go back to the hospital.

" Are you sure about this ? You hadn't finished your food."

"Yes, I'm sure. But if you want to stay I can order a taxi."

"No, it's fine. Just wait for me to pay the note."

"I've already paid it."

"You should not done that. I could pay for both."

"Bad luck. Maybe next time. Are we going ? "

"Yes." Ichigo rushed to catch her. He asked himself if the girls are acting like that when they're upset. Neliel was more violent and she tried to kill him several times. Orihime sat herself in the chair next to Ichigo and she put her head on his shoulder. He did not know exactly how to react, so he preferred to stay normal and to drive like nothing had happened. It was still difficult to drive while he was feeling her so close. Her scent so sweet represented her perfectly. After some time she raised herself and Ichigo felt a terrible cold in his body.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. My brother died a long time ago and I'm still not feeling good to talk about him."

"It's ok, Inoue I understand you. I know how you may feel when you can lose your loved ones."

"It's good to know. Can you promise to me something ?"

"You're not put me to put something stupid, huh ?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not."

"Inoue..."

"Ok, ok. I wanted to ask you to talk more with your sisters. They miss you, even Karin."

"Wait a minute... did they tell you that ?"

"Somehow, Yuzu told me about you and the fact that you're not speaking anymore with them. She told me that she misses you and Karin denied all."

"Yeah, that's Karin style. You will get used to it. ... And maybe you're right. I didn't spoke with them since a long time."

"I'm glad to hear that. We arrived. Excuse me, but I must to go. Probably I staied too much. See you soon."

"Yeah." After the girl left Ichigo was leaning himself against a door of the car and he was watching her increasing the distance between them. It was a nice day, but the sound of his phone woke him to reality. He had chores to do.  
A few hours later after the meeting was finished he thrown himself into the sofa from his office. But after 5 minutes an idiot entered in his office and hit him with a pillow. He didn't need to move because he can easily recognize him.

"Renji, give me a break. I am too tired to listen to you."

"Even if I have good news for you ?"

"Just speak."

"The project was approved, we will start the production in a week."

"Are you kidding me ?"

"Just take and read" Ichigo took the paperwork in his hands and he began to look through them. Renji was right, the project had been approved. Renji hit him in his head. "What's with that face ? You should not to be more happy ? You're going to become one of the richest men in the word."

"Sorry, Renji, you're right. I'm happy, you had given to me good news, but I'm too tired."

"It's not your style to be tired after a normal meeting. What happened ? Did Neliel forget to make your coffee ?"

"No, she didn't. But I was too busy today that I couldn't drink one. And I'm feeling that I can sleep everywhere."

"Stand up. I will drove you home. I'm thinking that you don't want Neliel to find you here. I met her today and she wasn't in good mode."

"Yes, let's go."

The next day 


	3. Stupid article

Ichigo slept so well last night that he didn't heard his alarm on the phone. Apparently he had 3 missed calls and 5 messages from Neliel.

That was quite unusual for just only 7 am. He stripped from his pijamas and he took a long shower, after he chose to wear one of his casual oufits.

He dropped his tie and he was ready to start the day. He felt that today it will be a good day. The most of the people that he met were shocked to see him smiling and some of them congratulated him.

When he arrived in his office he noticed that he already has his breakfast prepared, but his coffee was cold. Neliel was leaning against the couch with a magazine in her hand and she seemed very nervous.

Ichigo tried to appease her by complimenting her with her good appearence and how flawless she's doing her chores. But it seems that her condition was unchanged, she even seemed anger.

Neliel raised herself and she threw the magazine on his desk. "What's is this ?"

"It's a magazine, but I guess that you know this already because you bought it."

"Whatever. Now look at the cover."

Ichigo took the magazine in his hands and he began to be annoyed by Neliel's strange was wrong with her ?

He moved his gaze on the magazine to see why she was worring. He escaped it from his hands when he saw that the cover picture was with him and Orihime at the restaurant.

Neliel took the magazine from the floor and she put Ichigo to read the article. The article was full of lies and that bothered him.

But he must to admit that paparazzi were doing a pretty good job at taking photos. Orihime and he didn't look bad together.

His thoughts were interruped by Neliel who took the magazine out of his hands, still being nervous. What he did now?

"Did you read the article ?"

"Yes, but it was full of lies. You don't must to concern yourself. I will call at the magazine and I will ask them to remake it. Other complains ?" Neliel seemed to wish to kill him, but Ichigo remained firmly in his place.

"How long do you know her ?"

"2 days. But I still don't understand what's the big deal with it. Didn't you told me to find a girl ?"

"I didn't belived that you will ever listen to my advice, but that isn't why I'm angry."

"What happened then ?"

"I'm angry that you didn't told me. I thought that I'm your friend. "

"So that was all ? I just met her so I don't have much to say."

"But do you like her ?"

"Probably. She's different in a good way."

"I see. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but give me a favor. The next time when you're mad at me please don't make my breakfast"

"Why are you saying that ?"

"Because it tastes like hell." Neliel laught.

"Sorry for that. But trust me Rukia will not be worst than me."

"What ?"

"She arrived just some minutes ago and she gave to me the magazine and she said to me that she never wants to see you again."

"Maybe that's not my best day... "

"You should be sure about that. You will be very busy today. Our contributors arranged a last meeting moment so you will be busy all the day."

"It isn't so bad."

"Really ? Aren't you upsat that you can not see her today ?"

"It's not like I love her. I can survive some days without her. My mother and my company have priority." Neliel giggled. "What's so funny ?"

"You're changed, even if you don't know her for much time. I never see you like that and it's funny. I didn't thought that I will life enough to see you to like someone."

"I'm not changed. I'm still myself."

"Really ? Take a look in a mirror. You're not looking so rough. You look actually cute with that stupid smile on your face. Watch out, I could fall in love with you."

"End up with these stupid jokes and get to work. This company will not lead by herself."

"And it seems that Ichigo has returned to normal. Miracles don't last too long, huh ?"

"Are you still here ?"

The green haired girl exited the room still a funny look on her face. It seems like Ichigo really liked that girl so she has new reasons to tease her.

After Neliel left Ichigo took back the magazine and he was looking at the cover. Can he like someone ? He didn't lied when he said when he said that he likes her.

It's something hidden behind her smile which makes him not to be able to take his eyes of her. Can she conquer him with her simplicity and her naturalness ?

Who knows ? But one thing was clear. Today definitely it's going to be a long day.

Orihime was smiling and she was investigating cases of some of her patients while she was enjoying her breakfast. She was happy that their condition improved and she was making plans what she had to do next.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend Tatsuki who threw before her a magazine.

"Tatsuki-chan, I told you to don't scare me like that. Why aren't you at training ? Did something bad happened with you ?" Said Orihime while she was examining her gaze with her gaze, but she seemed to be ok.

"No, Hime. I'm not here for that. I'm here to talk to you." Orihime was a little scared by her now.

"Ok, if you want to talk we can talk. What did happened ? It seems to be important."

"It is. Why didn't told me that you have a boyfriend ?"

"A boyfriend ?" And orihime giggled. "Tatsuki probably the blue man visited you and he changed your memories. I don't have a boyfriend, what made you to believe that ?" The black haired girl pushed the magazine closer to her and she took it in her hands. She couldn't stopped her laught.

"What's so funny about ?"

"Tatsuki-chan, this" She pointed with her finger to the orange haired boy. "is Kurosaki-kun. It's the son of one of my patiences. And he isn't certainly my boyfriend. I go out with him because he didn't believed that I'm good prepared to treat her mother and because I was hungy. I forgot to bring my food with me. So you see Tatsuki-chan. All is a misundertanding. I don't have time even for myself so a boyfriend it's inconceivable. But it still funny that you believe that you and him." And Orihime started to giggle again. "Sorry but I couldn't help myself, it's funny."

The black haired girl breathed relieved when she heard Orihime's version of story. She would have problems if she tried to kill a man so important like him. One less man who wants Orihime's a worry less for her.

"I'm sorry, Hime. Probably I should to know that you wouldn't hide such a thing from me, but it's still strange. You never went to a date before."

"Really ?" Tatsuki nodded. "Oh, I understand now. I didn't thought about this for a second. Probably I was dreamy again."

Tatsuki wanted to facepalm herself. Orihime is too innocent for her own good. She's still wondering how Orihime managed to become a doctor. She's too gentle for this.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry that I worried you. I didn't wanted to do that. Can you forgive me ?" And Orihime made puppy eyes. She shouldn't to do that to make the black haired girl to forgive her.

"Of course, I will forgive you. Just tell me the next time when something like that's happening."

"I will, I promise to you. Last night was occupied. I got home until 3."

"And how do you resist ?"

"I'm fine Tatsuki-chan. It isn't the first time when I should to do this. I'm just happy that I could help." Orihime always puts others before her and that wasn't just right for her.

The last time she was so exhausted that she fainted and she had to take a week vacantion. Of course after 3 days she immediately Orihime want back to the hospital and she visited her patients to check their health.

"Just promise to me that you will take care of yourself. I don't want something bad to happen to you."

"Tatsuki-chan, you're worry to much."

"And you're worry to less. So please promise to me." Orihime smiled.

"I promise. I'm happy that you're my best friend. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"And you will never know." A sigle tear escaped from Orihime's eyes and she wiped out immediately. After that her pager began to shine.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan, but I must to go. One of my patients needs me."

"Don't worry it's fine. See you soon."

"Yes." The blacked haired girl went to her dojo while Orihime rushed at her patient. Orihime sighed actually seeing that nothing was wrong. Isshin was playing with one of the devices that his wife was connected.

"Isshin-san, please. Could you walk from the apparatus, please ?" Hearing her voice Isshin removed from there and he raised her hands in his. Orihime was surprised by his gesture, but it probably was one of his habits.

"Orihime-chan, I'm glad that I met you. I was a little scared that you will avoid us after the yesterday meeting with my son. Congratulations. I heard the news. I didn't probably thing that Ichigo will rush, but probably he know when he fin something of quality. Masaki and I am happy that you want to be a part of our family."

"Family ?" Orihime was shocked. She didn't understand what he wanted to say. Ichigo appeared on the door before Isshin succeded to tell her another things.

"Ichigo, my favorite son. I just was talking about you. Come here. Why didn't tell Daddy the big news ?"

Orihime looked at the two and she was becoming increasingly puzzled. What was happening ? Ichigo dragged her outside the room and she closed the door to ensure himself that Isshin will interrupt them.

"Kurosaki-kun ? What are you doing here ? And why is your dad acting like that ? Did something happened ?"

"Yes... It seems like the paparazzy took some pictures with us yesterday while we were having the breakfast together."

"Um.. You did come only for that ? They're just some pictures. I don't see what harm they could do."

"So you didn't read the article ?"

"The article ? No. Should I ?" Orihime saw his gaze and she started to worry. "What was it about ?" But silence, Ichigo didn't wanted to say those words. "Kurosaki-kun ?"

"Nothing important, just lies."

"I don't believe this. You didn't come here just for that. So tell me. It's definitely not bad as you think."

"They said that you're my fiancee."

"Ok, I didn't expected this. Wow. So your life is always like it ?"

"Sometimes. I really hate press. Don't worry I made to stop the production and the aricle it will be deleted. Sorry that I put you in this mess."

"It's fine. It's not your fault."

"Are you sure ? I stopped everything when I realized that it can hurt you. Don't worry. I have good lawyers who will represent you in case that the problem gets worse." Orihime giggled. "What ?"

"Why do you worry so much ? No one will believe it. Look." And Orihime pointed to some nurses who were laughting amused by the article. "Do you see ?"

"Yes..." and Ichigo started to feel bad about it. Orihime smiled and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for worring about me. I never thought that I will have a fiancé who will worry so much for me." And the girl giggled again.

"I think I can not help, right ?"

"Well now that we have clarified the problem you can let me check my patient ?"

Ichigo blushed unwittingly, then she unlocked the door.

"Thank you. You should probably go back to your meeting, the others are waiting."

"How do you know this ?"

"Because you never come to visit at this time. Anyway good luck, I think you will need."

And the orange haired girl entered back in the room while Ichigo was still watching her. He couldn't believe that he's here.

He couldn't believe that he left in the middle of the meeting because he begun to wo worry about that something bad will happen with her because of him.

He could never forgive himself if that charming smile would disapper by his fault. He began to hear laughters from the salon. It seems that everything was fine.

He would return to his work before someone will wonder why he was missing so much. 


	4. You, you always you

Already two days had passed since the incident, and Ichigo could not take his mind off her. She did not care who he is or what people think about her. For her he was an ordinary man and he loves it.

But somehow that does not please him, he wanted to be more for her than just a man. But the situation was quite complicated with the magazine and his business, so maybe it would be better to wait or to give up at her.

In the last two days he has not gone to the hospital because he did not know how to behave around her. With every minute spent with her something changed inside him and he wanted increasingly harder to spend more time with her.

He liked her so much that he did not managed to do anything right. Apparently how long he spent being away from he was even more missing her. He wanted to go to work, but after what happened yesterday Neliel has threatened him that she's going to kill him if he do not take holiday week.

But despite all this he managed to come to terms with Rukia and he was grateful for that. His life is even easier as there are fewer women who want his death. He took the phone in his hand and he looked at the watch.

It was barely 10 o'clock. The day has just begun and he has no plan. In the last years he has worked so much that he never thought about his spare time. What does he like to do? No answer what he wished not crossed his mind. It seems that he was just a man concerned about his work and nothing more.

He was never thinking about how alone he is, although Neliel always reminds him. The most oh his friends are his employees are most he can not remember the last time when he went out with friends for a beer or just to have fun.

His thoughts flew back to her. Perhaps her life is not as monotonous as his. Probably she has many friends, and why would not she? Eventually it would be impossible to not like her. He sighed and he covered his face with a pillow preventing the sunlight to make good contact with his skin.

His phone began to vibrate and he threw a look at it. It seems that it was a message about work, but he was too pensive and he couldn't understand it. He sighed. He put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt after what he exited his house for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will have a positive effect and it will help him to clear his mind.

The minutes passed lazy and he moved his footsteps with or without his will in the direction of the hospital. In front of the hospital it seems like there is a playground where children were playing. Ichigo stopped and he stayed a while admiring the view.

The laughter and the joy of children made him to remember his childhood and how happy he was with his family. But now there was nothing the same, all the beautiful memories were buried in sadness. His thoughts were interrupted by a warm palm on his shoulder.

That made him to turn his gaze and he remained expressionless despite the fact that Orihime was the one who touched him. Her face was smiling and her presence was so warm, although nothing like it could change his currently condition.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't ever expect to see you here. It's something wrong?"

"No. I was walking only. What made you believe that?"

Ichigo was seriously now as the first time she met him. This memori made her to giggle short.

"Well lately you have not visited the hospital so I thought you were busy and now I find you so sad here looking at the children. I do not know, I feel like something bad happened to you, but it's ok if you do not want to tell me, although as a doctor I suggest that you should open your heart to someone. It will help you move on and you'll feel much better."

Ichigo thought that maybe she's right, but he still will not confess what is in his mind. He's not like that and he will never be.

"Sorry doctor to disappoint you, but nothing is wrong with me."

His lie was so obvious that anyone would have realized it. But Orihime smiled and she climbed the fence in front of him. Ichigo was surprised to see her so close to him.

"What do you try to do ?" asked him looking in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to do something. I'm just looking at the sky. It's so beautiful today."

Her grey eyes sparkled so beautifully that they eclipsed the beauty of the day. That made him to blush a little and the boy sit on the fence next to her. So they stood a few moments together without any of them to say something.

But the peace was disturbed by the appearance of red ball that hit Ichigo in his head. That made Orihime to laugh while the boy took the ball down and he glanced nervously towards children who had done this.

The orange haired girl smiled and she stole the ball from his hands. That made him to raise an eyebrow and to notice carefully her gestures. The girl giggled again, then she touched him with her hand on his chest and she began to run to the children.

Ichigo followed her again he entered back into her game. In the next half of hour Orihime and the children pushed ball from one to the other trying to stop Ichigo from catching it. The game ended when a nurse has appeared and she said it was time lunch time. But children have tried to resist.

"Another 5 minutes, Hinamori-chan, please."

The brunette sighed when their gazes met hers. It was hard for her to refuse them, but she did not want to have problems again with Aizen because of them.

"No, no kids it's lunch time. You can play tomorrow."

"But… But… " a little boy tried to complain, but the orange haired girl cut his words.

"It's ok. I'll come tomorrow and I promise to play with you again. Listen to Hinamori now, ok?"

"Do you promise ?" asked him and he stretched out his little finger.

"Yes, it's a promise."

And the orange hair girl crossed her little finger to his. The boy immediately started to smile, then he went with the rest of the children with Hinamori. This scene made even Ichigo to smile and Orihime smiled seeing he like that. He looks really nice with a smile on his face, thought her, after what she raised herself and she walked by his side.

"Do you have plans for today?" asked her.

"No, I don't. Why ?"

"Because I want to show you something."

Ichigo blushed a little trying to avoid the perverse thoughts what have crossed my mind. Ichigo nodded in order to avoid to say anything stupid and he followed her.

 **Next chapter: T** **he place where everything began. How will react Ichigo when he will learn about her life?**


	5. The place where everything began

Ichigo waited for Orihime until she changed herself from her doctor uniform. Orihime was wearing a white shirt, a red skirt over her knees-up of, a small black handbag and a pair of white flats. Ichigo winced slightly when he saw her, and he banished all his thoughts when Orihime reached him.

"I'm sorry because you waited me so much." she said while she was looking for something in her purse. "I had to have a word with my boss before I came here and I guess I lost the track of time." She said continuing to search the mysterious object.

"Everything is okay?" He asked, thinking that he may cause her problems.

"No, everything is good. I had a few things to resolve, but all is well now." she said with a smile on her face. After a few seconds Orihime smiled and she pulled out a small phone from her purse. "Okay, now we can go."

Ichigo looked at her surprised how she could walk so perfect and graceful while she was writing messages. After a few minutes Orihime moved the object back in the purse and she walked closer to Ichigo. The orange haired boy wanted to know who was the person to whom the girl sent these messages. Somehow he was jealous that her attention was distributed to others as long as she was with him. His muscles of his hands became tensed because he was trying to relax.

It was not usually for him to get angry so quickly especially when someone was not paying attention to him, but it was just different when he was with her. He managed to change him just sitting beside him. Ichigo's muscles are relaxed when her hand took his palm. Ichigo lowered his gaze to her face and he could see a warm smile on her lips.

"We're almost there." She announced when she became aware that he was staring at her. Discovered that he stared to her Ichigo turned his gaze in another direction trying to look interested about things what were around them. His attitude made her to giggle. 'Ichigo is the type of person who never wants to admit when he's wrong' she said while she was researching with her eyes the surroundings. After a few steps the girl stopped and Ichigo followed her. Her radiant and blissful gaze somehow turned in one sad, full of regrets. Orihime freed Ichigo's hand and the boy started to feel a sense of emptiness in her lack of her heat. Orihime wrapped her arms around her then she showed him the intersection where they were.

"This is the place where all started." She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "This is where my parents died when I was only 3 years old. It was a car accident. I was with them, and my brother was still in class. We are heading toward his high school while a car hit ours car. My parents who stayed on the front seats had no chance and they died almost instantly. I on the other hand I was protected by my mother's body and I just got an ugly contusion. I will never forget my mother's face, the way in what the life drained from her body and the pale smile that she offered to me while the last drop of her life was abandoning her body. Her last words were brief but they managed to mark my existence since then. She told me to take care of myself and to be happy. " A tear flowed without her will when she said the words of her mother, so Orihime tried to erase it before Ichigo could see it, but it was too late. Ichigo had seen everything. Orihime returned at him with a weak smile on her face figuring out that this will cheer up the atmosphere. "The doctors arrived after half an hour, but it was too late. The hearts of my parents had stopped to beat from some time and I didn't want to leave from my mother's arms. Although I was little I understood somehow that my mother could be saved, if she would receive an immediately treatment after the incident and I felt guilty that I did not know that. The fact that I had a possibility to save her, but I could not do it saddened me. So from that moment I decided that I have to become a doctor and that I will not let anyone to go through what I went through. "she said with a stronger and a more confident voice.

Ichigo was moved by her story, every muscle in his body was pushing him to hug her, but he hardy managed to stop himself from that. Orihime again interrupted the silence when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, I'm gonna save your mother. I know how important she is to you." She told him her story thinking that maybe it could make him happy that his mother is on good hands and that she will do all is in her power to save her. Orihime remained shocked when she saw that he was shocked by her words. In that moment Ichigo could not help himself and he included her palms in his suddenly. His gesture did to set her eyes on his gaze, and it was exactly what he wanted.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're trying to ..." but he didn't let her to finish her question, because his words were more important than her worries for him.

"Just shut up. How can you be so indifferent to you? Why are you trying to put other persons always before you ignoring your feelings?" her body simply froze in front of his words. Tatsuki was the only person who had told to her this and she wasn't expected to hear these words from someone else. Her cheeks began to blush, and then Ichigo thought that maybe he crossed the line so he freed her hands. "Sorry." He said trying to somehow rectify the situation, although he did not think that his apology will be able even to change what he did.

"There's no reason to apologize. It was my fault." she said while her eyes focused on her hands. Orihime felt guilty that she believed that Ichigo could be because he believes that she is incapable of taking care of his mother in the best conditions. Orihime was simply not able to stop the red color from her cheeks. Her heart simply started to beat so hard and it didn't allow her to relax herself. Any words about what she could think to say were abandoning her when she was trying to open her mouth. Her eyes started to shine again when she heard his voice.

"Tsh ... Let's just forget it." He said confident, what made her to become more courageous. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to see if you need a person with what you can talk and what will always be available for you I can help you. I know you probably find it difficult so I was thinking that you could use a friend." She said smiling this time for real. Her words made him again to lose the control of himself and she stole a smile from him. Orihime smiled and she saw that the atmosphere between them had returned to normal and they headed toward the hospital. Their small walk lasted several hours, perhaps because on the way back to the hospital they started to speak about some funny memories and because they even began to have some fun. Before disappearing inside the hospital Orihime slipped a piece of paper in Ichigo's hand.

"Call me if you need anything." She said offering him sweet smile then she disappeared.

Ichigo remained some seconds in the same place looking at the note. Everything what happened seemed unreal, but he was glad that they eventually become friends.

 **Chapter 6: Who the hell are you? How will Ichigo react when he will meet the most important man in Orihime's life ?**


End file.
